In the Cold
by IpwnedYu
Summary: It was a cold night,he was ranting about how life was dead to him and that was when he came. He and his own sickness that made his life turn for the worse. AU, Yaoi-fic,AU-fic Yullen, Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Thank you for waiting. This is my second story for Dgrayman hope you'll enjoy it. I was planning to publish it a week before but because of a flu that left me isolated and sickly( no not that flu, just ordinary pharyngitis), I wasn't able to type this nor update my other story. In fact, *Bawls* I even didn't get to enjoy Yullen Week! I missed Kanda's B-day! Damn it. Well, Whatever...On with the Warnings!

**Warnings**: Yaoi Fic (for sure), Kanda's Swearings (though shortened for your comfort), Grammatical Errors (It's the fault of my faulty program whenever I update. Sorry), Dark Fic, AU-fic, Rating may change in accordance to the flow of the plot

* * *

**Disclaimer**: DGrayman is not owned by the owner of this fic, instead, it is owned by it's owner Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

_**=Polrguoe=**_

Life had it's toll on people. They describe it differently as they see it through their peripheral vision. Some may think of it as a document file that constantly kept recording every single detail that exists and coexists in society, in the world. A few would say that Life is like a watch wherein you may know what time it is, but you'll never ascertain as to when it's battery'll give out on you. Yes, Life for every single person in the world had its own meaning to them...

And for Kanda Yu, Life only ended up as the subway ticket to Death. Apparently, nothing could have lifted that cold and unnerving ideal he had about Life. For Life had taken mostly everything from him.

" Give me another swig of that disgusting coffee you serve." he grumbled to no one else in particular. He was just moody at that time. And maybe a bit tired as he saw from the window sill that was near his breach, flashes of colorful lights portraying to him that it was indeed late at night. "I said to give me my fucking coffee!"

He was pretty damn tired after finishing up the last bit of files he had passed on just a while ago. But he needed to go back to the hell hole he called his working place in a matter of minutes as he had the night shift that day, or night. ( And anyone who was inside the diner would be grateful with that) He needed his coffee _fast_. It was his substitute Alcoholic Drink as those things were not allowed in his place of work. He muttered some incoherent words as the waitress bitterly gave him his refill. She would actually be glad if Kanda would just choke on that _disgusting coffee_ he commented and die flatly on the diner's floor. No one would come to notice it. No one cared for him, a cold and anti-social stranger, anyways.

The twenty year old looking man took a large chug out of the mug until less than half had remained. He stuck out his tongue in disgust, later reveling as it slowly faded into a feeling of numbness. It was his own anesthesia; his own _morphine_. He closed his eyes to listen to the silence of his inner mind.

He heard the clicking of worn out fluorescent lights that needed changing.

He heard the few people remaining laughing and quietly chatting the stories of what had happened in days past or of the present.

The gurgling sounds of burnt coffee inside an antique and rusty make-shift coffee maker.

He even heard the annoying bell that rang whenever a new customer arrived inside the diner.

Then lastly, the news that spoke from the magic box that was called a TV that reported death and injured people in need of emergency assistance and a hospital because of some crude accident brought about by some act of terrorism at the front. Tch. That meant more work for him later that night.

" You know what stinks about listening to that crap?" he asked to no one in particular. "It's that everyday you hear the same fucking story of _somebody _dying because of some crappy mishap. They die, sure, and you know what? They're gonna be forgotten again anyways." he took on a last swig of his burnt and disgusting coffee. Ugh, he swore that because of the way the coffee was made, it left off a real alcoholic aftertaste, much to Kanda's displeasure.

" Really? Can you even say that when somebody close to you dies?" Kanda seemed surprise to hear someone actually listen to his own rantings. He turned to his side that didn't face the murky and cobweb ridden window to face silver plated pools. " Can you actually forget someone important to you?" the small man smiled.

Kanda now was annoyed by his face. The Hell. What the hell's he thinking interrupting some other guy's ranting about how crude life was! " Tch. That's none of your damn business." he began to observe the physical characteristics of that person. He had a petite form and his height (Kanda estimated) could only reach him by Kanda's broad shoulders. He had the slight curvature that could make someone suspect that he was indeed a female had it not been for the fact that he had no 'fillings' for his chest. But what struck out the most, Kanda thought, was the fact that he had hair as soft as a feather and as colorless as snow.

Tch. That damn runt who interrupted him looked like a Beansprout.

" I'd like this delectable dish from your Asian Cuisine, Miss." he pointed out to one food name from the menu he held. Apparently this _Beansprout_ (Kanda had deemed him forever more) was British judging by how high class he asked the waitress he had insulted before. "And a side order of Beansprout if you may."

And this boy had an apparent liking for his own kind...

" Whaddya' like to drink, hun?" the waitress asked, half seductively.

" Just some water please." the runt smiled back before turning to the man he had earlier spoken with. "So sorry about answering your question without your consent. I just couldn't help but answer what needs to be answered. It's sorta like a reflex. I'm Allen Walker by the way." he raised one of his hands towards Kanda in courtesy.

Piercing blue orbs just stared at it. Analyzing it and the owner of the gloved hand. It looked small, frail, _weak._ Kanda concluded that this was no man but a small weakling of a boy. " I don't need to shake hands with a weakling like you. Go stick something up your ass for all I care." he turned to drink his coffee and quickly remembered. Damn, he didn't have any coffee left in his cup.

The mysterious boy's face suddenly turned into a pouting child. " Fine then. I just thought that being civilized would make as a good greeting to a person."

Kanda gave him a questioning stare. "How old are you exactly, runt?"

The boy, named Allen, glanced at the cup of water placed on his part of the counter top. "I'm 17."

The opposing man smirked at his statement. "You? 17? You don't even look like you've reached 15. Did the hormones not get you during puberty?"

Silver eyes narrowed at the smirking figure. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that...Ah—Thank you Miss." a large plate of the Asian cuisine he had ordered earlier was set on his side of the counter top along with the Beansprout side dish.

" Pfft, Beansprout. A befitting side dish for a_ Beansprout_ like you." Kanda began flicking his wrist that held the empty jug. It was his way of killing time before going back.

" It's a good source of vitamins and minerals, you know." he lectured. "And it'll make me tall, too."

Kanda smirked again. "And has it ever paid back?"

The boy opened his mouth for a remark, paused and remained to silence his mouth.

" Thought so." Kanda's ego went up another notch at the sweet victory he had just conquered over the mediocre boy.

It was only a few seconds later that Allen had finished his dish and beansprouts and decided to survey the man whom had become his partner in that short conversation. That was when he saw it, hidden inside the front pocket of his long black trench coat. "You Smoke?"

Kanda glared at the curious gaze the kid was giving him, and that 'I-pity-you' vibe he was giving off was not helping at all. "What's it to ya? Don't tell me you're one of them too, moron."

The boy immediately flailed both hands in front of him in denial. "No, No, It's just that I was glancing over your side of the counter top and saw that..."

"—let me cut in to that statement with the first thing I've said to you once I knew of your unimportant existence: _**That's none of your Damn business.**_" The guy was pissing him off more. He felt like he was within the curious gaze of a teenager who had the mentality of a toddler.

The attacker had retreated to a standstill but he was still determined to break the ice between themselves. Why? Allen had ever since wondered why the hell he had come to this remote and cold region of the diner only to entertain a _log_. Maybe it was just out of sheer kindness. Maybe out of curiosity but regrettably, he deduced, it was also out of partial pity for the lonely man.

" What's with that scar-line on your left eye? Tracing pen accident, kid?" the man had abruptly started another conversation with him. An uncomfortable one at that.

Allen didn't want to answer that question his companion threw and so opted for the cynical route. " I'll also repeat what you said to me earlier: _**That's none of your Damn business**_." he wanted to drink some water. Man, at least the heater in this diner fared highly in the cold, almost frozen, autumn night the city held yearly.

" Smartass."Kanda smirked at the boy and fairly took noticed of the single gloved hand that reached for his cup of water. It was shaking noticeably hard. "Hey Bean, I know that it's freezing outside but Damn you're spilling your stupid water all over my trench coat!"

Allen widened his eyes in surprise. He didn't know his hand was actually doing that. It was an involuntary movement of his own body part. "So—sorry, I didn't notice I was actually doing that."

Kanda just continued to observe the kid who was aggravating himself to wipe off the invisible mess his hand had created. This kid had piqued Kanda's interest. "You should get that check."

Allen stopped for a while to listen to what the stranger had said. "Ex—Excuse me?"

" You should get your nervous system checked by a doctor. If you don't, **that** might not be the worst of your problems." he finished his statement before looking at the diner's clock again. An old rusty _Star Wars _Clock with a Dark Vader wallpaper background including glow in the dark numerals, he had seen it every single day for the last two years he had gone to this diner for their 'disgusting' coffee.

He left his payment on his side of the counter top exactly and with no tip. Yes, he was that cruel to the waitress. It was time to leave for work again. His stupid, aggravating job that didn't suit to his taste one bit.

" Hey Bean," he gave a last look at the still shocked figure of the boy who was standing by then. "Don't worry. I'm a Doctor for your information and comfort." He closed the door with the familiar ringing tune of the bell on his ears.

It was a windy and cold night tonight. He took out the lighter he hid in his back pocket and lighted the cigarette butt he had placed a second after he was received by the wisp, cold air. With two big whiffs, he had done in the cigarette and spat it unto the ground trampling it in the process.

The sounds of the familiar shrieking sirens flew by a few blocks from where he was situated. He sighed. _It's gonna be a long night again_. He moved his damped arm to tighten the collar of his trench coat and fixed the loose ends of his long midnight blue air inside his coat for warmth. He walked along the jagged streets towards the fleeting sirens a-calling.

Man, he _hated_ his work.

_**=Prologue=**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Hehe. Yup. That's the ending to the short prologue. Oh, the meaning of the scrambled words before was the title of this chapter...'Prologue'. I kinda wanted it to be like that on the count of the cool research finding I saw off another's profile. (I got permission to copy it in my profile by the way! Yay!)

As for the idea to this whole story. I got it off after watching repeats of House M.D., Code Geass, Blood + and a Japanese Drama series that's currently going on. There was nothing left to do while being sick, I had to watch repeats of Lelouch Dying! Noo!It sucks!

Well, until I can find the time to write the next chapter of one of my stories...Review and Thank You! :D

( Does Handsigns and Throws Smokebomb) SARABA! * Voooossshhhh *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Too tired to do explanations...explanations can be seen in other story 'High Hopes'. I'll be really really glad if you can pop up to that story and read it too. Anyways, On With the Disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: D Grayman is not mine. It is Hoshino Katsura-sensei's.

**Warning**: Yaoi-Fic, Kanda-language (a.k.a. A LOT of cursing and cussing and negative stuff), Alternate Universe, and Author not updating very actively because of school (Please, don't sue me)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**=Unknwon=**_

" Oops, sorry about that."that was the—how many times had it been?Seven?—Seventh time Allen had apologized for his clumsiness. And it all happened in a day...and it hadn't even been lunch yet!

Allen sighed as he cleaned the spilt ink he had mistaken for his mechanical pencil. He had encountered mistaking the identity of one object from another a couple of times that week. And he had come to notice it after he had met _him_. That had happened two days ago...two measely days ago and now **this** happened to his daily routine. Shattered.

" Don't worry Allen-kun. It's not that bad just try to look before getting something, okay?" Lenalee Lee had been a good friend to Allen Walker since he became a freshmen at High School. Before she came by, people saw him only as a laughing post for them to mock, due to his difference, everytime he went to school. If it weren't for her kindness, understanding and patience, he would have longed before performed countless suicide attempts at every tease and taunts his classmates would throw at him.

He smiled at the girl beside him, helping him clean the mess he dealt on the poor girl's skirt.

" Hey Allen! Try not to stain Lenalee's skirt too much, it may go through her sexy legs and taint her beauty."

" Hey Allen try not to hurt Lenalee too much or else Komui'll get ya!"

" He'll skin you alive for staining Lenalee's skirt and legs."

" Ah~Lenalee's legs!"

The guys inside the classroom swooned over the loss of Lenalee's white and pure legs. (One of her legs was just stained by a simple, little ink blot.) Allen had laughed it off as their sad attempt of catching Lenalee's attention. And it was a failure indeed.

" Geez, I'm trembling over the looks those men are giving me. What's wrong with them anyways?" Lenalee whispered to Allen's ear unaware by the fact that he knew she was quite a beauty in the eyes of the male part of the human species with the exception of Allen. He only viewed her as a loving sister sort of girl.

Wait. _Trembling_. The word occurred to the man before. His hand had trembled noticeably a few times before. He never took notice of it until that man came into his life.

" _You should get that check."_

That man had spoken.

" _You should get your nervous system checked by a doctor. If you don't, **that** might not be the worst of your problems."_

He remembered that he was actually giving him advice. He, who Allen had considered as a cold bastard who knew nothing but to ridicule him by calling Allen a _bean_.

"_Hey Bean, don't worry. I'm a Doctor for your information and comfort."_

He had smirked and left him alone with a jaw agape at his impulsive move. The advice was sudden and then realizing that **he **was actually a **doctor** took it to a whole new level of surprise. Sure, he could take on the piles of bills that were left for him by his long lost Master Cross but him...a doctor? He didn't suit that profession very well. And that was just by judging his gruff and rude outer appearance that night. Allen wondered how the patients of the man faired well with his snappy tongue wide open for their poor ears to hear.

" Hey guys! The teacher's coming. Quick, fall back into positions."

Allen didn't hear the scampering and chattering the class made as the teacher came. No. He was too concerned about the trembling in his hand. He didn't say to his brain that he wanted it to move...and his brain has been disobeying him for some time now just like a while ago when it had mistaken ink for his mechanical pencil.

Something was wrong. Definitely Wrong. And he was afraid that he would have to take up what that mysterious and rude 'doctor' had advised him to do a few days ago. Heck, he didn't even _know _the guy's name yet but he was left with no option but to follow his advice.

He sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time while turning to face Lenalee. " Lenalee, can I ask you a favor?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Congratulations, you're gonna have a lovely new baby to add to the family."

The couple stared back at him. "What? B—But we're not married yet."

Dark blue orbs rolled in resignment. "Gak. So? Why should I care? Go do some family planning or live on the streets like some of those hobos and try to scrape off some cash by selling plastic bottles for all I care."

The woman's eyes were in mad hysteria at the doctor's neglect/insult. "H—How can you say those things?! You're a doctor for mother's sake!"

" Yes I'm a doctor by profession not that guy..." he pointed recklessly at the man sitting right beside the woman. "...he's the one who put 'that' up your you-know-what because he wanted to."

The cheeks of the pair turned bright red in anger.

**SLAP!**

And they both left the clinic in disarray. Oh well, there goes a pair of happy customers as Kanda always said in his mind. What? They wanted the truth so they got the truth. And you know what? The truth hurts.

" Damn, that woman has some backhand." Kanda Yu began to rub the aching cheek that had just been stricken by the customer. It hurt like hell but what hurt worse than hell was the fact that he was forcefully assigned to do crappy general clinic duty because the hospital failed to hire more doctors. Tch. They're practically idiots for forgetting the fact that the toll for dead and sickly human beings never went down but instead, went up with every passing day. Tch. It was so damn tiresome. He was a Neurologist for Pete's sake! A man with high caliber who studied years to accomplish his status as of today. But now, he was reduced to _substituting_ for a man with a highly disruptive and scary sister-complex.

" Damn Komui. Why'd he have to disappear when he had clinic duty today?" he snarled to no one in particular. It wasn't that today was supposed to be his day off or something, in fact he was a workaholic by nature...it was just that he didn't like to meet regular people. Afterall, he chose his high class profession of Neurology out of two purposes, One: it brought him a highly fair decent amount of cash flow and Two: He didn't have to speak to too many people; only people with dire mental disorders.

He slowly walked to the nearby wastebasket to throw away the latex hospital gloves he used to 'check' on his last patient. Fuck. He detested this part of the job. No, it wasn't the 'examine and find the solution' part of the job that ticked him off, it was the 'interaction with the other patients' that pissed him. He didn't like to face other people, he wasn't scared, he just didn't like to see all those smiling faces whenever they hear that their runny noses and high fevers were nothing but simple and curable , he was that much of a pessimist but it was all worth it for sticking up to his ideal of 'Life is just another Subway Ticket to Death' thing.

He perished the thought as quickly as he had signed the last of the papers of the couple before him and called on the nurse to bring in the next customer. He scanned through the file the nurse gave him as a run down of his next victim.

_'Oh joy, just another normal check-up routine._' Kanda thought impassively at the file, his eyes scanning until the tip of the document. It was the patient's name that intrigued him. _Allen Walker_...it was familiar to Kanda.

" Good Afternoon Doctor—" Kanda's train of thought stopped as he soon got his answer from a bush of white hair that came through the clinic door. So _he_'s the next patient. Allen, once he took a good look at his doctor, gasped and planned on retreating.

" So you actually took my advice eh _Bean_?" Allen stopped his tracks at the smirking physician's insult. "No, I came here out of my own accord and my name is Allen Walker. Get it right."

Kanda widened his smirked as he set himself comfortably on his doctor's seat. "Sure, once the sky breaks and chickens begin to fall out from the sky. Take a seat here _Bean._"

Allen continued to grumble as he sat down on the special Patient's chair. It was a small round thing that had no spine but conveniently could be twirled about for the patient's entertainment. " Keep saying that and the chickens might actually fall and hit you on your head."

Kanda rolled his piercing dark blue orbs at the boy. "Tch. Only an idiot like you would actually believe that. Open your mouth." he placed a small flashlight on level with the boy's open mouth. No, Kanda concluded that nothing was wrong.

" Have you brushed your teeth lately?" Kanda asked as he proceeded to check on the boy's heart with his steithoscope.

Allen thought back while feeling cold metal touch his skin through the thin layer of cloth he wore. "Yeah, just this lunch after eating."

" What do you use for gargling?" His heartbeat was normal and so was his lungs.

" Just regular water. Is there something wrong?" Allen asked inquisitively as Kanda turned to face him.

" No, but you should do something about your breath. It stinks like hell!" Allen flushed red in anger. He wanted to throw an angry remark but stopped as a small hammer was layed into the boy's view.

" I'm gonna check your reflexes, _Bean_, so roll up your pants and then we're done." Allen grumbled but consequently did as he was told. Afterall, he wasn't the professional doctor here...it was that stupid, rude, arrogant, obnoxious man sitting in front of him.

Allen narrowed his eyes in boredom. His leg had moved just as the hammer had hit his knee although he could see the doctor was fairly pertrubed by it. He did it again, only this time, in the other knee and it had a similar reaction.

" You're reaction's delayed." the older man concluded, glancing back at the bored face Allen was bringing up to him. "Have you had any incidents where you shake involuntarily or mistaken one object for another?"

Allen widened his eyes by a fraction. It was true then. Was something wrong with him? "Yes, I've been having these slight tremblings and today I mistook an ink bottle for my mechanical pen."

Kanda retreated to the desk in order to write something down on a piece of paper and on Allen's file. Something was definitely off with him, and here he thought he could just leave without causing alarm to his seemingly ordinary yet hectic lifestyle. "Here, Take this note to the man written on it and have a MRI and CAT scan. Listen to what he says then come back to me after you're done with him, my office number is written below."

Allen reluctantly took the piece of paper from the man's grasp. Something grave was gonna happen to Allen, and the older man's serious face was showing all the signs. He didn't like this...think about the hospital bills he'll have to add to the long list! "Is this gonna cost me much?"

Kanda cocked an eyebrow in intrigue. A normal person would normally ask if he was going to die or not, but this kid actually thought of money before his own health. Heh, Kanda smirked. " No, as long as you've got a nice insurance to back you up."

Allen's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Great." he mumbled sarcastically before leaving the room towards the secretary's station. He paid the woman by the counter but with a discount thanks to the favor he asked from Lenalee. He was fortunate to have Lenalee's brother working in this hospital as a doctor, he was given special priviledges thanks to her and her genius of a doctor sibling.

He smiled at the lady before turning his back from that man. The man ,who although had a huge stick up his sarcastic ass, had helped him go this far. He glanced at the paper he was given. He squinted his eyes to understand the man's scribbles. Goodness, did he fail in all of his calligraphy classes?!

_Dr. Froi Tiedoll, M.D., Ph. D._

_Allow this Bean, Allen Walker, to have a CAT and MRI check_

_and report to me the diagnosis, separately._

_P.S. Don't you Dare call me unless it's important...Really important ._

_...like End of the World important_

_-Kanda Yu _

_Office Room nos. 201_

Other than the side comment about him being a _Bean_, it was...straight to the point. Just like the guy's own personality. Well, at least he now knew the guy's name. Kanda Yu. Yup, definitely a foreigner...from Japan maybe. But enough with the idle thinking already, he had a place to go and he wanted to finish the 'MRO' and 'KAT' scan or whatever they were called again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" You mean MRI and CAT scan Allen." Lenalee corrected the boy, she recalled that it was what his brother had told over the phone countless of times when they were at home. "They're the type of machines used to scan through your brain for tumors, lumps, damages or any other deformities."

Allen shivered at the thought. "They're gonna look through my brain...like mind readers?!"

Lenalee laughed it off. Clearly, Allen was not one who was profficient with these medical terms but she was glad to help him all the same. "No, Allen, it's just like..."she thought hard of a way to describe what it felt to be under that sort of operation. "...Well, it's just like **probing** you without touching you physically. They're just letting some laser scan you while inside a cylindrical tube that's open on one hole only. Allen? Are you alright?"

Allen's face was turning green from too much information starting from when the Chinese girl compared the scans with **probing** his brain! That was a bit too extreme for his liking and the fact that it was going to be done inside a tight space caused Allen's slight claustrophobia habit to activate. "It's...too much Lenalee. Can we change topic?" he was mentally begging the innocent-looking person.

" Oh. Well, when'll you be having your check up?"

" I met the doctor...His name was Dr. Froi Tiedoll and he says that I'll get the check up today, after class."

" Ah, I know him. He's a sweet old man with a heart of gold." she smiled sweetly, remembering the hairy face of the doctor. " Do you want me to tag along for morale support?"

Allen waved both hands defensively in the negative. He didn't want Lenalee to divulge anymore estrange and scary truths about his check-up. "Thanks for the offer Lenalee but I'm sure you have other plans."

Well, it was true that she had plans later that day. She had to take care of his older brother and bring him medicine since he looked ill when he arrived home the day before yesterday. They were fortunate enough that the hospital had granted the guy a day or two of recuperation while another doctor became the substitute.

" Fine then Allen but you can always call me if you need any help of any sorts."

Allen smiled again at the girl who had helped him countless of times already. "I'll do that."

" Okay Guys! Listen up." It was their class president up front speaking for the attention of the whole class. They were having a meeting in the vacant period. "I'd like to remind you guys that the School Class Chorale Contest is coming up and can I ask for any suggestions from you guys? And no, don't you Dare try to make any funny business with me."

Half of the hands that rose went down right away with sounds of disappointment coming out from their mouths. " Aaw, I wanted it to be a cosplay singing group."

The class president threw an eraser at the guy who made up that idea. "Idiot, this is a formal event where we just dress in our normal school attire and sing. " the president placed two fingers between her temples in frustration. "Just pick a song and a musician who can play."

Suddenly Lenalee's hand flew up and she immediately stood to catch the class' attention. "Allen can play the piano. He's quite good at it actually."

Allen's face paled at what the dark haired girl just did. "Le—Lenalee!" He was embarrassed and flustered now that all eyes were on him. He just looked at the girl who had a mischievous grin planted on her sweet face.

" Can you actually play the piano Allen?" the president questioned.

Allen shyly nodded in response. "A little but I'm not that good a—"

"Then it's Settled!" The president interrupted, a wall of flame sprung out of the background signifying her burning sensation of winning. "We'll win this contest with the help of our star player, Allen Walker!"

"Yeah!" He was completely compelled on doing this but all rationality ceased when the men were chanted 'Hell Yeah!' in front of his face.

He sighed. He still had a check up to do after this. He hoped nothing else would go wrong...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Is this really not going to hurt, Doctor Tiedoll?" Allen was having one of his nervous breakdowns as he was strapped down, due to his sudden shakings of anxiety, to the clear white board. They were beginning the CAT scan for the boy and thanks the Lord that was the last one.

" Don't worry Allen-kun. Yu-kun didn't give you my name if he doesn't like the level of my expertise. I have a lot of experience with this so cheer up!" the old physician smiled from behind the clear panel of glass that separated the doctor and the technician from him and the device he was strapped to. Allen didn't like it one bit. "You can proceed with the scanning." he told the controller with him and the controller complied as the white board began to move towards the inner tube. Allen gulped for the last time as he held his breath.

" Just count to 10 if you don't really feel up to it." he heard Dr. Tiedoll's voice from the microphone placed somewhere inside the cylinder. He obliged to what the doctor had advised and started counting. He could almost feel the line of the scanning from the skin of his scalp and down.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_9_

The board began moving out. At last, sweet space!

" Good job Allen-kun." his silver eyes opened to the bearded face of his physician, Dr. Tiedoll. The technician with then began to unstrapped the boy. Said boy was silently delighted by the sweet space he now received although he rubbed his reddened wrists from the struggle he caused a while ago. " You can get your clothes from the other room and you can expect the results to be given to you in a matter of an hour or so. In the meantime, would you care for some light snacks in the cafeteria?"

Allen grinned at the words spoken by his doctor. "Of Course!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda Yu grumbled throughout the pathway he paved from the hall. The groups of chatting medical employees were dividing when he came within inches of their space. It was like the scenery of Moses splitting the Dead Sea if you had that big of an imagination. And the reason for the man's foul mood again?

" Yu!" Accompanied by that stiffling laugh, came a red headed bush of hair from one corner running towards his polar opposite in personality in haste. " Yu! Don't be like that. Ya shoulda waited for me." the red head adorned in the similar white coat Kanda Yu possessed was barely in pace with the grumbling man.

" Why should I let you, Rabbit?" he growled, eyes still pierced on the floor ahead of him.

" Hell, I don't know." he mocked with a smile. "Maybe because if ya keep on runnin' away from me, it jus' makes ya seem more feisty and invigorates me to hunt ya down."

Kanda slapped his forehead in disgust. "Please, go be gay with someone else."

The comment just made his coworker smirk even more. "Come on Yu! I jus' compared our _intertwined _lives with '_**House M.D.**_' and poof ya were out the door before I could finish my explanation that I was like your side-kick Wilson who keeps on nagging an'--."

" Shut the Hell up. You're gonna make me puke before I reach the cafeteria doors." Kanda groaned as they pushed through the now busy hallway of patients and their visiting families. Fuck. Why did they always have to walk through the main hallway just to go and eat in the cafeteria? Why wasn't there any backdoors for personnels and doctors? Even a secret passageway made for Kanda just so he could escape the huge gaping mouth of his coworker, Lavi? Crap.

" Yu, Come on admit it!" He heard the bellowing of the man who was clearly an imbecile but completely defied logic by becoming a doctor. "You're the sarcastic genius, House, while I am clearly the nagging yet supposedly misunderstood and supportive _best friend_ of said sarcastic genius, Wilson!"

" Stay the Heck away from me!" Kanda barked, finally nearing the cafeteria door although it could not help him shut the bastard from his delusionary Role-Playing game fantasies. That's right, he could still remember last night's night duty fiasco...Lavi had envisioned him being the emo-ish SOLDIER Cloud Strife from a certain video game the Rabbit's eyes had caught on a few days ago mostly because, well, they were both emotionally retarded. And as for Lavi, before Kanda punched him for the constant noise he made that woke up the patients on the floor they were situated, he remembered him saying something about a Reno guy since they both had hot flaring hair and attracted a lot of chicks to themselves. Pfft, yeah right, maybe that comment was the reason why he punched the forsaken boy silly.

" But Dr. House, if you're going to your usual 'happy place' to eat you're pills, what'll happen to the patients?" that one, Kanda had heard the muffled laugh echoing from the other man. Damn him and his _roleplaying fetish_.

Kanda because of his amazing willpower to get away from the annoyance, found himself at the face of the two large doors that was keeping him from his cafeteria-made Soba diet meals. He pushed the door just as he heard Lavi from the back call out his first name.

" Stop Calling me That!" He glared at the back and once he faced the front, he was surprised to see a silver-haired boy at the corner eating a large Hero's Sandwich. Kanda smirked and deafened himself to the questions asked by his coworker. _This is gonna be fun_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen had once again munched into the dry, wheaty and somewhat distasteful sandwich he had bought from the cafeteria. He had problems digesting the food since it didn't smell right, even before he took a bite out of it. He could've bought the well-cooked chicken with mashed potatoes and peas, but alas, he didn't have that kind of amount of pocket money to comply to his body's need. And so he was stuck eating a scaly sandwich at the corner table alone since his doctor had to finish printing the results of his tests. Damn, he was tricked into spending his money in a hospital's cafeteria instead of using it to buy a McBurger at McDonald's. It would've been more delectable than the crappy sandwich he was eating right now.

Allen was alerted by the tray falling from the opposite side of the table where he had supposedly placed his tray at.

"So, how'd the testing go, _Bean_?" Allen gritted his teeth. He didn't need to rack his brain in order to recognize that voice. All he had to hear was that annoying 'pet name' he was called and he knew who that ass was. Allen rose his tired eyes to glare at the smirking figure in a white coat.

" Funny, I don't remember inviting you to sit here with me." Allen rolled his eyes as the man invited himself at the other end of the table.

" This is a free country, _Bean_, and I'm a doctor in this hospital so I have everyright to sit wherever I want."

Allen snorted. "You may look like a doctor but I pity the patients who have to listen to your open hole."

" Appearances can be decieving, brat."

" Yeah, but you can't count the rude words you spit out as part of your physical appearance, can you, Mr. Oh-I'm-A-Smart-Ass-Doctor." Allen snapped, finally feeling triumphant as the doctor was left to shut his mouth and fled to his side of the table. Well, he thought that he was triumphant until he heard snickering from above his head because he was cursed with his unfortunately petite stature.

" Yu~" the man, Allen stared strangely, cackled like a stalker in his hunt as he looked deviously at the frowning doctor who sat in front of him. "I knew you never had any interests in women, well in other human beings, but a _fetish _with a boy!" the red-head continued to cackle some more as a blush began to form on the poor boy's ivory-pale cheeks. Of course he knew what 'fetish' meant, he had learnt it from all the time he spent when he waited for his master to finish up at certain brothrels while traveling. This guy was a crazy loon! Allen had concluded after looking at his unsightly appearance. Yes, he wore the white coat which meant he was somehow in the same level as that of the sadistic bastard sitting across him but aside from that, he was just out of the ordinary.

The man situated above him had messy ruffled red hair with his forehead wrapped in some sort of green bandana that had dragon scales as a design which Allen couldn't believe said hair to be so strikingly red unless he added highlights or dyed them to be said radiant color. His eyes were that of a deep emerald green like royalty, well, maybe _eye _since his right eye was covered in a pirate patch for some reason. His garments were also another thing, unlike most doctors Allen had met inside the facility, this guy was sloppy. No, he did have a sense in fashion but only if your were to say he was still a college student. He wore a bright and colorful shirt (it contained red, orange, and yellow) and plain old faded jeans that no regular doctor would wear. He was out of the ordinary, he was strikingly different.

" Hi there squirt! Name's Wilson and seems like ya've acquainted yourself with my ol' faggot of a partner, House. " The red head reached out his hand in introduction to the slightly freaked out boy.

" Kanda's name is House and you're Wilson. And Kanda's a fa—"

" Do you have to listen to whatever that dumbass says?" Kanda interrupted, grumbling. He had lost his appetite to eat his dearly longed soba seconds after as he saw the idiot curving his mouth into a wicked smile. Damn it, he should have stabbed the baffoon while he still had the chance.

Allen cocked an eyebrow in question. Kanda just slapped his forehead in remorse.

" He's an idiot. A fraud. An _imbecile_. An overdramatic. An overly-obssessive and overly-compulsive guy.A guy who doesn't even deserve to be called a doctor much less a human being and he—" he glared at the man hiding his laugh poorly with his mouth. "—deserves to be sent to an asylum for the sake of my sanity!"

Kanda was huffing out excessively after venting out his conservative rage over the standing doctor. "And He—!" he huffed once again before returning back into his normal apathetic state. "—His name's Rabbit."

Allen peered over at the guy above him, his chair was shaking because he was laughing hard. Harder than he could ever imagine. " Haha! Can't get enough outta you, Yu! Real name's Lavi and his name's Yu, so don't wear it out squirt." At last, the laughter had concluded as the doctor turned an eye to stare at the boy below him.

" Don't call me by that name!" Kanda had ranted, giving off a death vibe towards both parties. His silence had been penalized for long enough that steam rushed off his ears in retort. He would be _damned_ if he would give a second more for the Rabbit to say something about him to his lab rat, the Bean.

" Yu." the white haired boy repeated, smiling a bit. "What a _peculiar _name."

Lavi placed his grinning face a few inches from Allen. "And you haven't even heard yet about Yu and his dirty little secrets like—"

Kanda stopped the guy with a punch to his cheeky face. He wanted to do more damage to the guy but he needed to tell something to the Bean first. "Don't you need to be somewhere? I don't know, maybe get your results already?"

Allen was suspicious of the man who was pulling Lavi by the collar, choking him until he could not breathe anymore. "How did you know?"

Amidst him choking the life out of his coworker-no Kanda preferred to call the nuisance-underdog slave with a foul and wretched machine gun of a mouth- he snorted and rolled his black orbs, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Allen puffed out his cheeks in anger, proceeding to stuff his early-dinner into its plastic wrapper, reserving it for another time until he could yet again taste its tongue-turning flavor. He was soon out of the way of the man still choking the red-haired guy. He was doing it with no remorse at all.

" S—See ya...la—ter...Squirt!" the red-haired doctor coughed barely, Kanda noticing him still alive, tightened his hold on the doctor's collar.

Allen forcefully waved at the pair a goodbye before turning to the open hallway. He noted that the Asian doctor still continued to glare at the man he held in anger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Excuse me, Dr. Tiedoll?" He creaked the mahogany door after knocking politely. He saw the old man busy in his table, eyes staring intensely at the files on his large table. "Dr. Tiedoll?" he repeated.

"Oh Allen-kun, has it been an hour already?" Tiedoll's grey and tired eyes looked...inexplainable, maybe even unreadable...for a moment before turning soft on the boy that called him. "Well, no need to call you then, my boy, please take a seat while I reread your results again."

Allen complied, he saw the doctor looking over again at the same file he read so seriously just a while ago. The man was sweating a thin crystalline layer on his forehead, if Allen looked very meticulously. "So, What's the result Dr. Tiedoll? Nothing too out of the ordinary coming from me, right?"

There was a gut feeling at that moment. Allen knew when the doctor wasn't answering to his question and instead placed his hands together on the table. Eyeglasses glossed in seriousness, "Allen-kun, I think we need to discuss something before that..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A light swtich clicked open in the darkness.

A newly bought notebook was brought out from it's plastic cover.

It was plain and cheap, just to the owner's liking.

A balpen began to right down scribbles on the second page, since the owner of the notebook liked to keep the first page clean and without writings to it...it was a habit he had.

And he wrote...

Nov. (x), 200(x)

_Dear ...Diary? (Sorry, It just feels awkward to write it like this...)_

_Uhm...so weirdly enough...I was told by Dr. Tiedoll, my doctor, to write down whatever I felt and whatever happens to me in you...my Diary(?). I'm sorry, it just feels weird to write this down in this moment in my life. I've already gone much harder days than the present and right now, I could say I'm at the easiest portion of what I had as a life. Well, anyways, I want to write this short entry saying that Dr. Tiedoll delayed in giving me the results of the CAT and MRI-is that right?- because of some sort of complications. I guess. But in the meantime, I should start focusing on the music choir contest and then I'll go to Dr. Tiedoll sometime this week. -Sigh- I wouldn't have been too troubled at school if it weren't for Lenalee telling them about me. But then again, I'm still grateful that she thought about me._

_And about the untold test results again...maybe I felt...uhm, I can't really say it's the real description but it's the closest to what I felt. I felt anxious and scared. Heh, I feel even more scared if ever I'll get to see those test results some time this week. Funny, this should be happening to me...But I shouldn't think so negative about it! I've come so far to let this thing hold me back! I'd like to write more about that obnoxious doctor and the red-haired doctor to you but I'm too tired. Maybe next time. Till here._

_- Allen Walker_

_**=Unknown=**  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note**: Ehe, I know...I actually compared Kanda as House and Lavi as Wilson. It's weird right? Well for those who actually watches House, M.D. you can speculate all you want and comment me. But please no flames...I'm scared of being Burnt! But, that's what I was thinking while writing the story and it's plot. Also...to the people who actually took time to read this fic, THANK YOU and those who reviewed, THANK YOU and here's a Kanda Cookie. Wee!!! I'm free! for now at least. Thanks for waiting. Keep it touch and Reviews are highly accepted and gratified.

(Does Handsigns and throws Smokebomb) SARABA! *Voooosssshhhhh* (again, if you feel weirded out by this 'saraba-thing' explanation in my profile, okay?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: **Yaoi specifically Yullen pairing as main. Kanda Swearings (again), Grammatical errors and uhm...and...angst, much?

**Disclaimer: **DGrayman is not owned by the author of this fic. Agreed? We All know that we want to own it, but sadly, it is a fruitless dream. Awww...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**=Htaioisetn=**_

Kanda Yu was not pleased, not pleased at all. In fact, he was pissed. He held tightly the handle of his coffee mug given to him affectionately by the crazed sister-loving mad man's object of unwanted affection also known as Lenalee Lee. He never liked the mug. It had an encryption of 'Happiest Man in the World' with an inserted smiley face after the statement. Oh, was that woman wrong. Defiantly wrong.

Why did he even go to the line of using it as the container of his black instant coffee? Well, A part of it was because the doctor would constantly nag about it in front of his smouldering face how lucky he was that he didn't kill him for receiving such a delightful gift from his goddess, another would be that it was the only container that he had accepted because of its exact size that would fill in the exact amount of the liquid he took for the day. Well he would've liked it if it weren't for the annoying encryption, that is.

"Stupid Rabbit." He clenched his teeth as he switched off the small television he had inside his cavernous office; after all, he did hold a position of a well-known doctor so he had the right to buy a convenient form of entertainment in his room, right? Well aside from that, Kanda Yu glared ominously at the picture frame of he and the _Rabbit _literally glued on his table, an arm wrapped halfway around his own lean frame and he giving off a menacing scowl at the smiling idiot. It was disgusting. He hoped that it would somehow lead, telekinetically, to the purging of the _Rabbit_ present and moving about in the present world.

Damn him. He didn't see himself in that person the Rabbit entitled him as 'House'. He was annoying. An anti-social bastard who although had himself to sarcastically comment and contradict his patients and fellow co-workers about every belief they held in their pathetic life...okay, so they did have _some_ similarity...but that was the whole point! The man used his socializing talent to keep others from finding his 'inner-child' in him by insulting them while he, on the other hand, kept people at a far away distance from his 'space'. He liked his 'space' as much as he would've liked to maim the Rabbit at that moment.

But one thing made him ticked. 'House' didn't _want_ Happiness. Kanda...he also didn't _want _Happiness. But both of them _needed _it, it was just that they were too fucking stuck up in their own logic to actually...hmm...Kanda didn't want to affirm it. He needed to look into it more.

"Fucking Great then." He narrowed his slim eyes even further. It was all that stupid Rabbit's fault. Now, the television show—medical drama series or whatever hell it was called— had fascinated him to the point that he would keep in mind the exact TV schedule of each episode for the next few weeks to come, maybe until the end of the season.

He was developing a migraine at the confliction. And, oh, don't get him started on his similarities (if any) with the character before that guy called 'House'; yes, that guy named Cloud Who-the-hell-cares-about-remembering-his last-name-was...

"Excuse me, Doctor?" Kanda raised an elegant Asian eyebrow. He hadn't expected any patients at that moment nor did he expect any of his co-workers to come inside in order to chat with a brick wall.

Pleasantly amused with the gasping he heard from the intruder, he leaned back on his expensive leather chair and entwined his fingers in front of his face in intimidation. "Why do we keep on meeting up like this, Bean?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen writhed silently at that uncalled nickname and forcefully pushed his facial muscles to produce a bitterly fake smile at the smirking doctor. What were the chances of his doctor, Dr. Tiedoll, having an almost similar office number as the jerk! Doctor Tiedoll's room number was 301 while the jerk's was 201 and with the elegant way they emblazoned each plaque, it was so damn hard to know which was which. It was the fault of the hospital for having the same looking hallways in every level of the building. Maybe he should sue, yeah like what if he had mistakenly gotten the wrong room number for his check up and instead got into a radiation area that was supposedly restricted? He could've died of course! (He also mentally added that the hospital staff should put a 'Restricted' Seal on Kanda's office for precautionary measures, too.)

"Oh dear." Instead of arguing with the man, Allen moved to the alternative: Just talk to yourself and act like it was all just a huge, gigantic mistake. "I seemed to have gotten lost. I should just move on and keep into mind _never_ to set foot in this part of the area ever again." He conducted himself to seem innocent and not guilty.

Turning his head back to the outside walls, he felt that he was almost home free until the doctor had to say something to prevent it. "Bean."

Yes, it took only one word coming out from those finely thin lips of his to get Allen Walker to stay put and argue with him. "Stop calling me that! My name is Allen Walker, damn it. I have a real human being's name. Do you want me to place a giant placard on my forehead that says 'Hi, my name is Allen' just for you to see it? Are you bloody blind or something cause if you are then _shame on you_; Shame on you for being a doctor who doesn't even know that he is actually in need of contacts or something!"

Kanda just smirked at the exasperated face of his new toy Bean. A plan forming in his head but it didn't need to come out because the Bean had already interpreted it into something else and interrupted him before he could say anything. "Shame on You!"

The door knob almost split in half as it was slammed rather violently by the cussing white head. Kanda chuckled slightly before the door opened once more to a rather confused and worried Rabbit. Oh, how _gleeful_ he felt at that moment. First he had his moment annoying one short-tempered viand and now, he would get his life's wish of committing arson on the decapitated corpse of his one-sided friend. His luck was changing for the better for the first time in his whole stinkin' life.

"Say Yu, wasn't that supposedly the sweet little squirt?"

". . ."

"Apparently, I have to answer my own question then. Yes, I think that was the squirt stomping his way outside and breaking hospital property."

Kanda just smirked.

Lavi was caught off guard at the man's evil snickering face. "Okay, Yu. This is just totally creepy. What the hell did that squirt do to tip the World's Equilibrium?"

Kanda continued to silently ignore the man in front of him as he searched inside one of his desk drawers for a lighter and a hairspray in a can, one of which was used in high class salons in Europe. Why he had such a classy thing tucked safely inside his personal desk drawer was something no one would like to ask of the Japanese if they ever wanted to live.

"Yu?" Lavi gulped gravely, holding the files he had tighter around his chest in panic. "This ain't funny anymore. Wha—what the hell are you going to do after you shake that can of _something_?"

Arson was in his mind, after all, it complemented that annoyingly bright red hair the Rabbit said was supposedly from his own genetics. Fuck, no one was supposed to be born with that bright intensity of red from birth. The doctor was lying and maybe, just maybe he could use it as a reason for the injustice he was going to commit to the other man.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen trudged his way to the third floor of the hospital, cursing his luck for having met with the insufferable prick and forcing him listen to the guy insult his name. _Bean_. He was never called a Bean in all of his life! Sure, he was wimpy, a midget, _squirt_ (without the inclusion of the Rabbit Doctor) and he was often called 'shorty' by his classmates but _Bean_ was never one of the options. _Bean_ sounded so vegetarian and Allen hoped to the heaven's he would only eat meat for the rest of his life. He was afraid of vegetables because of some deep dark secret that he long ago locked away deep inside the cavern of his head.

_309._

_308._

_307._

_306. Oh look! A penny_... He sighed at his own immaturity.

Allen began to count the room numbers in frustration. The anger still held up inside him after meeting the prick. He hoped that he would finally get his results from his physician, Dr. Tiedoll, today so that he can never see the pompous ass ever again after this.

Still, there was that nagging feeling Allen had been getting after his last discussion with the eyeglass rimmed doctor. His behaviour was strange after getting his result saying that it still needed more testing. It was like some unfathomable experience was going to disrupt the flow of Allen's existence if ever he was going to see the doctor again. It was a strong intuition but Allen didn't believe in it. No, he believed in making his own decisions rather than basing it on pure instinct alone; rather weird hearing it straight from the mouth of a guy who suffered under secret child abuse from his perverted guardian.

He sighed again, noticing the slight trembles coming from his right hand, the same hand that had mistaken ink for something else. _No, this is just the air conditioning and the weather_, he convinced himself aggressively. Soon after this check up was over, so would the nightmare be.

" Excuse me. Is this Dr. Froi Tiedoll's room?" he asked a passing nurse for precaution, he didn't want another de javu happening all over again. The nurse nodded but as he reached out for the knob, he heard the recognizably rough voice of Doctor Froi Tiedoll.

" No, I'm serious about this - - -" Allen couldn't understand all of the words the old doctor spoke because of the thick oaken door blocking them from seeing each other.

"---I know---unbelievable! Allen Walker's ailment---Yeah, you're right, can you call it just an ailment?---" more words were spoken that Allen couldn't understand came from the inside conversation but, wait, they were talking about his own 'Ailment'? So then that means that there **was** something wrong with him. _No!_ He wanted to deny it himself but his hand was evidence enough that could cause a tidal change in his own way of thinking. What should he do now? Go inside and discuss it with his physician, of course! But, could he trust the sweet old man to tell him everything would be alright and that he would find a cure?

_No,_ he shook his head, erasing all traces of doubt from his head...for the moment...at least until he can say that Dr. Tiedoll could be trusted. His fingers fidgeted with the metallic rims of the knob. _Yes?No?Yes?No?...Maybe...maybe some other time_, his heels were beginning to turn the opposite when he was met with another fated curse.

He glared at the man towering him, his muscular arms evident that he could be held and locked in without a fight. Curse his petite structure! "What do you want?"

"Have you gotten your result yet?" the man deadpanned, simply.

Allen refused to answer to the man. He simply refused! But then, why was his body dragged to the front door of the person he wanted to avoid (after Kanda, that is) and forced to look at the slight shocked expression of the eldest of the three present?

"Allen-kun...and I didn't expect to see you here also Kanda-kun." Allen focused his gaze on the surprised doctor. He had just finished his conversation with the mystery person on the phone. The man looked different; His thick framed glasses covering the dark rings under his eyes, his beard and hair more tousled up than usual, his lab coat stained with spilt coffee that had dried for a night or so already. This guy was tired and Allen pitied him for having to put up with repeated testing on his brain .Well, only slightly.

"Allen-kun? Are you alright, dear boy?" the old man asked, getting out the slightly dirty handkerchief he kept inside his breast pocket to wipe the slight sheen of sweat on his face. "Would you like some tea, dear?"

Allen was a lost at words at that moment. He had not expected to be dragged forcefully in the room without a second's thought by the 'dragger', was there even such a word, Allen thought. "I...Uhm..."

"He wants to know the result." Kanda intervened the younger man's stuttering moment.

Allen blushed in embarrassment and anger. How dare he answer his question without him knowing! How dare he say to the doctor what he wanted to say in the first place? Wasn't that like an assault in his private life to ask for the diagnosis of his brain when he wasn't his physician in the first place? _How dare him!_ Allen gritted his teeth but kept looking at the passive elder before them, a silent dispute occurring inside the intellectual mind of Froi Tiedoll.

"I don't think I can let Walker-kun know of his diagnosis without a parental consent."

Kanda looked apathetically at the shorter man beside him. "I don't have any parents. I have a guardian though I don't think he'll ever want to do anything if it isn't pertaining to women and alcohol."

_Walker-kun_, Kanda tch'ed at the doctor's formal greeting of the bean. He was never one for calling his patients or anyone for that matter, in such a morbid tone and formality unless he realized that what he held confidentially from the boy was so distressing and dangerous that it was best to just leave the patient ignorant.

" Then I'm afraid Walker-kun you are not be allowed to know the diagnosis of you cerebral but there must be someone close to you that I can entrust this information—"

"I'll do it."

Two pairs of eyes stared at the passively intimidating face of Kanda Yu, shocked at his move.

"I'm a doctor specializing in neurology. You can just hand me the reports and I'll take all responsibilities _and_ liabilities when I discuss the information to the Bean."

The pair still stood in silence. The other contemplating, the shorter was still stuck in utter surprise.

Kanda growled, dismayed slightly at the lack of reaction. "Look, You" he glared at the eyeglass-rimmed doctor. "can relax as I take on _all _responsibilities without any link to you since **I** was the one who recommended _you_ to the Bean in the first place. And You" He glared hardly at the littlest of the three. "can finally get what you came here for: Answers. Aren't you fucking happy about that, Bean?"

Tired gray eyes looked at the cold dark blue orbs of Kanda. He acknowledged his decision, though warily. He stretched his hand, a worn-out file folder in tow, towards the young doctor in which he grabbed and wrung the Bean to the exit, leaving the oldest to his silence. He hoped the prodigy could take it. He, himself, could not even understand _what_ was happening to Walker-kun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They arrived back to the same room Allen hated to see again, Room 201. He was pulled roughly inside the expansive yet almost empty office and was faced with an apathetic Kanda. What the hell was he doing anyway? Scanning through other people's medical records and butting in on other people's business. Wasn't he content with the stick up his slim and narrow arse anymore?

_Shit_, he bumped into the sharp corner of one of Kanda's expansive and intricately designed bookshelves. He was beginning to hate this room more and more. He reminded himself that he also needed to go to work; by now, Lenalee would be worried as to why he hasn't come to the grocery store yet.

"Have you had any past medical records in this hospital?" the man asked, though eyes still glued tightly to flipping the papers in the folder.

He gritted his teeth, still clearly annoyed at his rudeness. "No, I haven't been sick in a long time."

"Do you have _any_ medical records? Have you ever _been _to a hospital before?" The last question, Allen seethed, was clearly an insult. Bastard! He knew he was poor, but did he have to rub it in that he had not been to a proper hospital in a long, long time before!

"Have any of your patients ever told you: I hate you?"

"Sometimes, though they usually just punch me or slap me in the face."

Allen just stared, dumbfounded. This guy was like a walking 'Bitch-Slap post' for everyone to hit on. And he _liked _it. He was a sadist _and _a masochist.

"Well?"

Breaking out from his analysis on the wonder called, Kanda Yu, he answered back. "I Hate you so much right now."

"Tell me something I don't know." Kanda bit back.

Refraining himself from endangering his well-being (Allen did not want to lower himself to _Kanda's level_), he said. "Once, I had a complete medical check up when my mast...urhm...my guardian adopted me in London. But I can't really contact them—"

"You're such an idiot. Don't you know what the Internet is?" he closed the file, two fingers holding the bridge of his high nose, a headache forming. "Look, I need to check on your medical records before proceeding. Don't worry, Bean, I'll tell you what I diagnosed as soon as I read it. Now, what's the name of the hospital?"

Allen was huffing, anger seeping out tenfold and awaiting to erupt but quickly diminished as he realized something embarrassing. "I...I don't know where I had my medical check up."

Kanda smirked at the mumbling boy. "Useless Bean, I'll ask your guardian then. It wouldn't be much of a bother for him, anyways."

"You don't know my Master..." Allen grimaced before leaving the man. He was late for work. He felt his joints inflamed from tiredness. He still had that project paper due the day after tomorrow and he felt angry at himself for not knowing much about himself. God, he hated today.

As soon as the door closed, Kanda's smirk was forgotten as he looked over again at the MRI scan of the Bean's brain.

_Shit, what the hell's wrong with him?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen grovelled his way to the single bed contained inside the decrepit apartment building his master had forced him to live. Of course, he had no other choice since it was the only living space conveniently located in between his many working areas and school. He just wished that he didn't have to pay not only his house bills but also his master's. Damn that bloody man...

Allen sighed over the familiar lumpy feeling that came in contact with his face. He was tired. He arrived at the grocery store late because he unexpectedly got caught up by a long line of cars in an accident. At work, he was yelled by the manager for being late again and it didn't help that his anxiety over the unidentified results made him crappy at his work that night. He was just a bagger boy and still he sucked! Lenalee was also becoming worried over his own carelessness. No, he didn't want anyone to worry about him, especially not his most precious friend, Lenalee.

Allen grumbled behind the lone pillow that was held on top of the narrow bed. It was all that stupid Kanda's fault. He knew that it was bad to think of actually blaming him for every mistake brought out into his life but before he met him, he was still fine with the occasional (well, maybe frequent) misfortunes that he only had to deal with like debt, school, and work but this was just well out of his league. He didn't want any more burdens to be put on his shoulders. He was fed up with it already.

One dark gray eye loomed over the plastic chair beside his bed. It served as his bedside table since he was too poor to afford a cheap replacement. The clock read three in the early crack of dawn and Allen took notice of the journal he was assigned to write on.

No, he turned his head to the other side. Too damn tired to write; too damn tired to think, he let out one lasting sigh before he gave up to a dreamless night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the other side of the city, a part of the city where it was clearly more comfortable and safe to live in unlike the slums the city government tried to hide, inside a vast yet hallow room stood out a glowing light so small it could have been mistaken as a study lamp's light. But it was a computer's lit up screen that were filled with windows of different search bars, educated and medicinal websites. A puff of smoke blew out of the thin and graceful lips of an Asian doctor. He leaned back on his computer chair, contemplating a bit on his earlier conversation. He breathed in another whiff of the deadly stick stuck between two fingers and puffed out rings of small smoke lined up so systematically.

After finishing another back-breaking day at work (Kanda was secretly grateful to not have the night shift that day), he focused himself to finishing what he agreed to do for the Bean's sake. He grumbled slightly, if only he did not lose track of the Rabbit on his way out for an early season Rabbit hunting spree, he would have not wounded up in a troublesome and tiresome situation as this. But then, that was what kept him going.

Another puff of smoke went out of his lips.

He was so much like that guy, 'House'; he was addicted to drugs even though he knew how dangerous it was to his health. And he also had an unhealthy addiction to solving cases he agreed to even if it would take him years to accomplish it. Both of them never backed down from a challenge. But then it was still oh so troublesome, yet on the good side, it kept him up from his sleepless states that happened to him most of his free nights. Work was as much addicting to him as his cigarettes and coffee.

He inclined himself into a comfortable position on his chair while opening another search bar and typed the words that the older and boorish man he had talked to earlier that night...

'_What the fuck do you want?' the man shouted at the other line of the phone, he seemed to have been pissed that his pleasurable night was disturbed by the Asian doctor. The doctor retaliated by explaining briefly about the Bean's current predicament._

'_What has that idiotic disciple gotten into now?' the man on the other side grumbled the minute Kanda had asked him courteously (which in his case would only mean a depletion of a few cursed words) about the place the Bean was last examined, yet the man on the other side was silently pleased at the clumsiness of his student._

' _Heh, wouldn't you like to know.' The man snorted; Kanda didn't know whether the taunting was directed to him or to the female squeals at the other end of the line._

"_Just answer the fuckin' question so we can __**all**__ go on with our lives." Kanda finally seethed. The other line was silent...silent with the pleasure of taunting the poor doctor._

'_I didn't know this is how a fuckin' doctor tries to interrogate a child's legal guardian.' Kanda could just __**smell**__ the arrogance at the other side. _

"_Well, I'm fuckin' different from the other doctors. Can we just fuckin' move on to the __**point **__of this conversation?" Kanda asked through gritted teeth, his patience was already at its tip with the man._

_A light laughter of amusement from the other side, 'Sure kid' Kanda growled involuntarily at the word, ' I'll give you the damn address even the damn name of the company who owns the piece of crap! As long as you can figure out what the hell is wrong with the brat. Not that I would actually care.'_

And Kanda said no more. He was content with just grabbing the information and never did he think of thanking the guy. He pressed the 'enter' button and a blue screen came out. Funny, he did expect some sort of security that didn't allow people to read easily the bio-data of patients under the hospital's care but...he didn't expect a whole bunch of highly superior, non-government firewalls he needed to breech.

Kanda blew off another puff of smoke, highly amused. He was gonna have fun tonight...

_**=Hesitation=**_

**Author: **Okay, it is Done! Sorry for the long wait guys. Ugh, school is always...Always a pain in the back. And I didn't count that my laptop was confiscated for a very long time because of some misunderstandings and such. I know excuses much? But hey, that's why we're living organisms called 'Humans'. I also added some things about House and to any Final Fantasy fans out there, Cloud *cough* of course you know his surname *cough*, it's nice, ne? Well, anyways...hope you enjoy it. Hoping for reviews. Just click the 'Review' button down below. Yup...the...there!*Click* See, now was that so bad?

I'm still hoping that my brain will function better now that it's sembreak over this side of the world. Hopefully...Ugh, my brain still hurts from the studying. Crap, like a rebound...

Till here! (Does handsigns and throws smokebomb) SARABA!!! *Vooooosssshhhhh* (I never get tired of this part, it always keeps you puzzled why I do this, haha)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: is not owned by the owner of this fic, instead, it is owned by it's owner Hoshino Katsura-sensei.

**_=Nmubenss=_**

It was gonna rain today.

Allen took notice the dark gloomy clouds up ahead. It was a clear view from the open window next to where his desk and chair were situated inside the white classroom. The weather pictured the boy's mood perfectly. It was already three days passed the bastard's announcement of taking over the role of Allen's physician because of the predecessor's unmet requirements. He felt angered at first but then, after a few hours of sleep, Allen began to ponder if he _could_ trust Kanda more than he could've trusted Dr. Tiedoll.

Allen shook his head in disdain.

He could not just equal this to some push-over problem. This was his life at stake! And neither doctor had told him what his ailment is. Kanda had yet to call him over to discuss with him about his current condition like he promised. And Dr. Tiedoll? Well, he gave up his responsibility over the boy to the jackass. Gee, what a responsible guy...

"Allen, are you alright?"

Allen snorted at the question. He wasn't _bloody_ alright. He was experiencing Hell from all the suspense life was putting him through. He wanted to punch something. It was the only thing he could think of since, clearly, starving yourself to death or working till your arms bled or shouting at your boss would only add to the negative stuff pouring down on him.

". . ., are you alright?"

Allen still continued to ignore the concerned voice. He smirked a tired I-damn-wish-I-want-to-die smile, "I wish I were..."he muttered to himself.

"Allen!"

The voice was irritated and Allen now snapped from his reverie to face the owner of the hands that shook him open. " Le-Lenalee!" he exclaimed. Why had he not notice her in the first place? Now his best friend was looking at him with those worrying amethyst eyes of hers. Damn him and his self-pitying.

"I—I'm awake now Lenalee! I—I'm awake, r—really!" the girl's snake-like grasp on his shoulders and including the strong shake she was giving him was making speech a hard thing to accomplish. "I was just staring off and thinking; that's all." He tried his best to give her a reassuring smile but it was met with nothing but complete disagreement.

"It's...it's about master and his unending debts again." He lied. All he had been doing for a while was telling lies. "Really." He put up his most stern and truthful look at her.

Lenalee tried to put up a fight, saying to herself that that was not one of his hardest problems he faced though it was more of the annoyingly consistent problems that he always encountered. "Allen, I'm really worried about you." The girl mused, "You're not like your usual self today. It's really showing—"

"—I don't want to make anyone, especially you Lenalee, to get worried over me. It's nothing serious. It's just...troublesome." Allen interrupted, smiling that fake smile of his to his worried best friend. Lenalee concluded, through looking at those unfazed sincere eyes of his, that his choice was determined. He would not let Lenalee into what he was going through.

"You're so stubborn, as usual." Lenalee muttered before smiling back, hoping at the back of her mind that he would someday trust her to tell the things that worried him so much. Ever since she knew Allen, the boy always tried his hardest to put on his facade. He didn't want to show weakness and although the years passed and their friendship grew, his facade would always still be there; plastered on his face like glue. How she wished she could get through the stubborn fool.

"Fine Allen." Lenalee sighed out of exasperation, a hand reaching out at the sitting boy. "We have a free period so we decided to practice for the competition. Of course, we need the star pianist if we ever want to continue."

At that, Allen frowned. "Really, Lenalee" he groaned. "Why did you have to say it to them? What'll happen if we don't win because of me? Just looking at their faces...it's giving me evil vibes of what they'll do to me."

Lenalee smiled, secretly hiding the happiness of having put Allen in such a dangerous yet deserving spotlight. She wasn't going to let Allen-kun's hidden talent rot away! "All the more reason to practice till your fingers bleed."

Allen gave a wry smile at the girl, looking at the hand that reached out. "That's a scary way to put it but I have to agree." He grabbed hold of the hand and started their way towards their school's music room.

The last few notes were done and Allen shuffled them back to his small brown and worn out satchel that he bought out of a bargain at a nearby shop. He had been lucky to have found a durable bag since it had been with him since his freshmen days. He was glad that the day finally ended although, as he looked out to the sky, it was still as gloomy as ever. The weather had not lifted since morning nor did it start pouring down like cats and dogs.

Maybe it'll pour by tonight, Allen thought as he resumed stuffing more paper into his satchel.

"Squirt! Hey Squirt!" Allen cringed and he dropped his things to the floor. That voice, it was familiar and it was echoing from the nearby stairway. "Squirt! Where are you?"

Allen had been named squirt by countless of people countless of times but the voice was so familiar. He remembered that voice because the owner of the voice was the only one to have had the guts to annoy the prick that had been haunting his thoughts for several days already.

It was the crazy loon who stalked Kanda and annoyed him wherever he went.

"Hey Squirt, ya in here?" at that shout, the door suddenly slid open to the mentioned doctor. He no longer looked like his profession because he had slid out of his white lab coat to prefer to his colourful fashion with plenty of masculine jewellery on him. A single green eye widened, "There ya are Squirt! I've been lookin' for ya for hours—well, maybe an _hour_ at most but still—Squirt, ya need to come with me."

The strange man grabbed hold to one of Allen's pale, flimsy wrist and dragged him out of the room in a heartbeat and without a moment's thought of the younger boy's reaction

Before Allen could register all the blurry colours of students staring at him to notice on the bulletin boards set on the school wall, he was already bounded tight to a red chevvy and the engines roaring back to life and in one sudden intake of air, they were off to an unknown destination.

Allen swore he was going deaf from all the Metallica music his poor ears had to take inside the fast moving vehicle. And Lavi's (Allen had recently remembered his name) vocalizing of each word that was sung was making his ears bleed. Allen counted the minutes that had passed after his recent abduction; an hour or so had passed. He was sure of it but shouldn't they be at their destination already? Allen thought that they were heading to the hospital but they should've arrived half an hour ago...

Maybe Lavi was just making them go around a few blocks a couple of times since Allen had already seen several familiar looking building over and over again.

" Mr. Lavi—"

"Dude," Lavi had a smug smile plastered on his face, one green eye left the front view in order to look at the annoyed passenger. "Jus' call me Lavi. You're makin' me feel old when ya put a 'mister' 'fore my name."

"Fine." Allen seethed, all patience thrown out the window already. "_Lavi_?"

"Yes, my dear little kidnapped-buddy?"

Allen gritted his teeth, "Where the _bloody_ hell are we going? We've been going around in circles and I clearly _know_ this isn't the route to the hospital."

Lavi chuckled to himself, wheeling the car to the right and causing the boy to swerve to the opposite direction in reaction to the sudden force. The car stopped in front of a large condominium building. It looked rather expensive because of the intricate designs and clean sidewalk streets, even the passersby seemed to hold some kind of prestigious aura as they walked along the sidewalk with their expensive jewelleries on and their purebred dogs leading the way.

"You'll see." The childish man sang to annoy the pissed off passenger.

Huntington's. Alzheimer's. Parkinson's. Schizophrenia. Dementia?

No,no,no. The _Bean_ wasn't crazy; his body just wouldn't comply with what his brain wants. He crumpled the idea into his mind's inner trashcan. Three days. Three _whole _fricking days of staying locked up inside his apartment and nothing came up to his mind to solve his problem.

What the hell is wrong with the _Bean_?

Bit by bit, Kanda had come up with some comparable diseases that could be linked to the _Bean's_ ailment. Most of them leading to one conclusion: They were degenerative neuro-diseases. He didn't want to believe at first that a kid, a mere child, would actual contract such a disease that should only pop out when he was in his midlife crisis. It was too early for the _Bean_. He couldn't even consider him as an adult yet!

No. No. He shouldn't jump to conclusions. It was unscientific. He couldn't add personal assumptions as a factor to finding a diagnosis. He needed more information, more reasons, more facts, more causes and effects, more evidence before anything can be said and done.

He looked over at the white flat screen TV he turned on recently. The patient on screen was having a severe convulsion on bed and blood was gushing out from his nose and onto his pale jaundiced skin. And House—damn it, he couldn't believe himself that he would actually go out of his way to _buy_ the latest DVD of House...how humiliating, if not _degrading_—was standing on the sidelines, observing with those bluish tired yet determined eyes for every action, every remark, every single unseen clue he had yet to discover to solve his case.

Setting aside yet again another similarity with the damn fictitious doctor, he knew House was right with his action on that particular scene. He needed to observe more. Every single detail needed to find the solution. He needed something...something that House had but what was it?

"Yu Oh Yu. Where for art thou _Yu_!" the door forcefully slammed open and the annoying sound of a squealing rabbit broke him from his concentration. Eyebrows furrowed, eyes set on another intensive glare and a loud audible grinding of teeth was heard.

Allen gave up.

His anger had simmered down once they took the fifth staircase inside the classy building. Lavi had left him high and dry when he asked him where they were headed and he couldn't bring himself to punch the lovable young adult because somehow, he held some sort of bright aura with him that he was left to only sob at his own defeat.

He was towing himself behind the skipping man before him. He was excited about their destination; He was not. When Lavi opened one of the similar looking doors in the level, his nose cringed at the revolting smell of ash and nicotine. But he could still hold on since he was already accustomed to the smell ever since his Master first made him accompany him to his first brothel.

Allen mumbled as he heard Lavi speaking inside the foul-smelling room a few feet from him. He was saying something in an Old English tone. Sigh...the man was highly eccentric. Lavi's head suddenly popped from the open door with one hand swapping for him to hurry.

"Geez Lavi," Allen couldn't believe how he easily called his name. Since when had he come to be so close to Lavi that he could reprimand him like a close friend? He ignored it. "Why are we here again? You even kidnapped me and you still haven't answered me you know. Please you can't expect me to just hang out. " He stepped inside the room, hearing Lavi mutter a 'Sheesh, you're such a nagger', and he noticed the room was insanely clean even though it held the putrid smell of smoke. Was that even possible?

"La—Lavi, is this your place?" Allen had to ask out of sheer shock. It was a simple apartment's living room wrapped with warm cream coloured wallpaper covering the four walls and a large sliding door on the other side that made the clean veranda visible. The decor had a modern oriental feel instigating to Allen that the crazy loon was actually a neat freak. "You're actually a neat-freak!"

Lavi muffled a laugh; one emerald eye sneaked a glance to the open kitchen door to find the owner leaning on the edge of a connecting wall and sneering. "So that's the first thing you say to a person's house when you're the visitor, _Bean_."

Oh, so it was _Kanda's _home not Lavi's, Allen thought, Better. "Nope it's only to weird neat-freaks like you, Kanda."

Kanda came closer, his face unmoved. "Was that supposed to be an insult?"

One of Allen's eyes twitched, the pissed off Allen was emerging again. "Oh Yeah? Don't you think I have a right to at least criticize you for anything after you falsely claimed to tell **me **immediately what the hell's wrong with me? And how long has it been since you said that to me, well, I don't know...maybe three days!"

Kanda stared silently; Lavi, Allen saw from the side, was trying to grab an open bag of chips on the counter. "Is that all?"

"..." Allen panted, a little tired from his outburst.

Kanda spoke, straight faced. "Funny thing about that, since you forgot to leave your personal contact details to the information booth of the hospital and if you haven't noticed yet, I was too busy locked inside my house, thinking of a pre-diagnosis to go to your address."

Allen cringed, "Eh? But I—" Allen quickly recalled, he was in a hurry those two days he was present in the hospital because he was late for work and he thought that once the check-up was over, he could go back to his seemingly normal life. "T—then you could've contacted Master—"

"Like hell I will!" the Japanese Doctor shouted, "Like I would fucking attempt to call that fucking bastard again."

Grey eyes slid down to watch the clean oaken floorboard, he kinda...would've...completely understood Kanda's mindset towards his Master. "I...I..."

"Neuro-degenerative."

Allen was at a loss for words but he knew what that meant. Neuro meant that it was all about the nervous system and how the body is controlled by the several nerves, neurons and other complicated stuff he didn't know.

"Something's wrong with your nervous system and it's making you body movements and reflexes degenerate thus the reason for all your shaking and muscle twitches. And if I'm correct—which I know, I am—then your 'problem' will slowly eat away your other bodily functions as well if not treated. But then again, treatment is almost impossible as this disease seems not to be found in the books nor in recent studies."

Allen stood still.

"In short, you're gonna die _Bean_."

The rain finally fell on the cracked sidewalk streets of the city. It fell at a timely event. And Allen felt how right it was that the rain covered up for his inability to cry. It was an unknown factor why he couldn't cry. He couldn't cry for any reason at all.

He couldn't cry even when his original parents left him for dead.

He couldn't cry even when he lived off the streets as a scavenger.

He couldn't cry even when he was constantly sent to different orphanages and escaping after a day or two.

He couldn't cry even when his beloved Mana died before his eyes.

He couldn't cry even when he was sent to a foreign country by a man he barely knew.

He couldn't cry even when he was forced to do hard work at a young age.

He couldn't cry even when he was all alone.

He couldn't cry even when realizing he was gonna die.

Only the constant splashing of the puddles he stepped on reminded him that he was running; running away from the truth that hit him like a brick.

_He was gonna die._

And that was enough for him to run away without having to hear another word from the doctor. Running was the thing that took up for his inability to shed tears.

How cruel this was. His life was a joke! He didn't live an ordinary life like what others had. Instead, he lived a life of being abused and not experiencing what he wanted most: Family. He could've just ignored the curiosity and lived without knowing the truth. Everything could've just been semi-normal but he guessed that this was punishment for pushing the wrong buttons...

"Woah, what do we have 'ere?" a snicker echoed in front of him. He never stopped to know who it was.

"_**Gehehe**_, the midget! The Midget!" it was another laughter from a different voice.

"Yup, that's right Devi. It's the Midget a year below us." Allen ignored them. "Hey you Midget!"

"Hey!"

"**HEY!**"

"_**Gehehe**_, he's ignoring you Jas..."

"Shut the fuck up Devi." He felt a hard tug and his face was made to feel the pounding droplets of water. "Ya think ya've got guts that you can ignore me, eh Midget? You're fucking delirious!"

He felt a punch unto his left cheek. "Fucking Delirious! Fucking Delirious! _**Gehehe**_"

"Hey now, no reaction? You must like pain. What do you call a guy who likes pain again Devi?" another blow to Allen's lower gut.

"_**Gehehe**_, a Masochist!" a kick to the boy makes him fall down to the sidewalk. "A Masochist!" a kick to his eye. "A Dumb Masochist!" another blow that leads Allen to roll with his back to ground, he felt the sordid taste of copper flowing out of his mouth. A sudden drive in him made him gape something audible.

"The damn Masochist wants to tell us something!" the seemingly smarter of the duo was preparing to punch him again.

"_Live Allen..."_

The rain kept pouring painfully, every drip unbearable and numbing but then he felt something. He never felt something this powerful in him before; a drive that kept Allen's heart pumping harder and adrenaline forcing him to block the upcoming punch.

He blocked it with a bloodied arm and the attackers were surprised. He was glaring at them though his vision was now hazed by the sight of red, speaking the words that were on the tip of his tongue, "I...I'm gonna fuckin' beat the crap out of ya!"

"Ehhh? " the opposing guys laughed wildly. "Well, sorry but you ain't got a chance in this world." His other free hand was raised, ready to retaliate and Allen, in his delirious state, had taken an offensive stand to counter him. His small framed shoulders huddled together, both arms close to his chest and drunken eyes set in front of him.

"Stop it!" a resounding feminine voice. Allen slowly turned a bloodied eye to the source and there standing elegantly yet firm was his best friend, Lenalee. She was shivering with hidden fury directed towards the attackers. "I've called the authorities and they're coming here already. Don't even **think** that you two are going to escape again."

"Che, so what about the damn cops? You think Devi and me are afraid of a bunch of law-restricted idiots? Tough chance, bitch!"

"You're just trying to act as if it won't affect you. Well, I wouldn't mind it if this incident happens to reach the ears of your other siblings."

"You wouldn't _**dare**_."

Smirking, the female ventured deeper still with her amethyst eyes set ablaze with an unknown innuendo. "I'd tell my _niisan_ 'Oh Niisan! Niisan! These two were hurting my best friend Allen and then..._sniff_...they were going to do me next if it weren't for the police." The tone of her voice simmered to a graver tenor. "And you know that my Niisan has a _lot_ of connections with very important people."

The looks of their faces were fuming and they were taking a few steps back. "You...you're that crazy headed Komui's fucking sister!"

The girl fought back, amethyst eyes burning with hidden furry. "Be lucky that you're just dealing with the police but don't you _ever_ try bullying my friends again."

"Che." The slightly more intelligent of the two spat on the ground and then calling for his other companion to retreat. "Fucking bitch, we'll remember this."

Lenalee remained stern as she watched their retreating backs. She turned to face Allen who had one bloodied eye, blue splotches on his left cheek and, Lenalee guessed, a few broken ribs due to Allen's bloody coughing fits. "God, Allen, really...I know it's bad to ask something personal but I'm worried about you and I can't help but worry about you more if you don't tell me anything."

Allen kept staring at the ground, frozen.

"I'll wait until you say it yourself. I'm not gonna prod into your personal life even if I'm your best friend." She outstretched her hand to the boy, asking him to stand up. "Come on, Allen, I'll take you to Niisan to fix those wounds."

Still looking at the ground, Allen still had the partial consciousness to feel ashamed of himself in front of the girl. "I'm fine. I can walk on my own." And he did begin to stand and limp to the other side of the alley way, and into the open streets.

After that, he became deaf; noticing a slight noise that sounded like his name being called by Lenalee. He felt another kind of numbness that was different from the previous pangs of pain brought.

And then, everything went black...

Allen groaned...

God it hurt so much.

It hurt to move.

It hurt to breathe.

It hurt everywhere.

But that was his only note that told him that he was somewhat alive.

Gradually, he willed himself to move a little first by opening his eyes to the blurry white world. A hazy figure was leaning to the white walls. He heard the beeping sound of the heart monitor and felt the IV solution dropping gradually inside his veins. Slowly, the figure became more apparent as blue became clearer in the figure.

"You abruptly ran away and then I find you strapped in a hospital bed, holding to your dear _fucking_ life after you were found half dead in an alleyway by some measly little smart-assed girl." The sarcasm didn't hide the anger seeping out in each word the visitor said. Allen was relieved somehow; he knew that mockery almost too well.

"That's nice to know, Kanda." Allen smiled through his hoarse voice that sounded so foreign to him. How long had he been out? Where is he anyway?

There was a comfortable silence surrounding the room. At that moment, Allen was just glad that he was somewhere safe and forgetting about his _dying_ predicament. But then, there was always this slight pang of worry that told him, was this where he was going to watch his body and mentality deteriorate then slowly wait for himself to die soon? Inside the white walled room of a stagnant hospital alone and without love? All his plans of going out and exploring the world were down the drain with his condition. It was so unfair! He wished he had some time even if just to visit Mana.

"—Che, you're such a _Bean_!"

"Excuse me? I'm not a Bean!"Allen retorted, he wanted to shout in front of the blue haired Japanese doctor's face but realized after a jolt of pain in his left arm and right eye (He hadn't realized until that moment that he was partially blind due to a patch of gauze covering his eye). "Ouch. Damn it, stop calling me Bean!"

Kanda stared at him impartially, making the hair at the back of Allen spine to stand up. It was after his piercing blue gaze that he spoke again, "I've been calling you '_Bean_' for a couple of minutes already, knowing that you'd react to it instantly. You're losing focus of the present."

At the Japanese's statement, Allen could feel himself turn cold. Was this another symptom of neuro-deterioration-crap? This was bloody hell. "But, I'm gonna say that it may be because you've just woken up and need time to adjust to the environment, after all, two consecutive surgeries in one night meant that you've lost double the blood.

"T_wo_ surgeries in one night? How the heck am I supposed to pay for it all?" he groaned. And Kanda though emotionless as he was, had an amused twinkle in his cobalt blue eyes as he stared at the suffering _Bean_.

"Again, you amaze me with your simplicity _Bean_." Again, another pause. "Look, because of your impulsiveness and the fact that you seem to have a mentality of a child..."

"I'm aware that only you, _Doctor_ Kanda, think that much of me." Allen interrupted a bit.

Ignoring the slight twinge that said to smack the back of the _Bean_, he leaned closer to the boy to give off personal authority and seriousness that the conversation emitted. Oh, this was no laughing matter indeed. "_Bean_, because I told the old man that I'd take all responsibilities that has anything to do with your health, I'll continue being your physician whether you like it or not."

Tired eyes widened, flustered at how dedicated the man was to his patient, to his profession. "But what about the payme—."

"My innate curiosity with your case is much more important than money. I can just make you my maid for all I care."

Allen gave a lopsided grin. He was stuck between anger for making him into his personal slave or grateful that he was giving him a big discount for diagnosing him. "Umm...sure, thanks Kanda."

He tucked himself further down his hospital blanket, hiding the developing flush that threatened to show to the visiting physician. He was beginning to get used to the grumpy, ill-tempered Kanda but now that he had seen the dedicated _Doctor_ Kanda...was he beginning to admire him? Oh _God_ no.

A cold, large hand was suddenly placed atop the boy's unwounded forehead, "Che, you're developing a fever. Get some rest _Bean_. I'll get a nurse to check on your vitals later."

**_=Numbness=_**

**Author's Note**: Okay, this thing has been stored in my laptop for, like, _months_. But heck, I couldn't find the time or the energy (both physically and mentally) to post this chapter. And it's been sooo long! Dammit, why'd I even choose a course that made me wake up early and go home late into the evening... I am so sorry for those that have waited damn long for me to update and I hope that this would somehow suppress your urge to kill me.

And Yeah, you might be wondering 'Whuut? Is Allen gonna die? Is this a death fic? Where the hell's the warning?' Well, to tell the truth, I'm still not sure whether I should make this a death fic or no-anyways, hopefully when time and inspiration allows me to continue typing, the plot thickens to parts where they might go to England, conspiracies, drug abuse, experimentation, Lavi funny-ness (or maybe it should be Wilson now, hehe), and kissy parts between Yu and his little irritating Moyashi.

If you still love me, wish me luck, inspiration and reviews.

( Does Handsigns and Throws Smokebomb) SARABA! * Voooossshhhh *


End file.
